


I Still Believe In Destiny

by Cawerkuu



Series: Destiny Series [1]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Food, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawerkuu/pseuds/Cawerkuu
Summary: Takano is happy with his life; he has a wonderful loving husband, a cute daughter named Kara, and one heck of a sibling-in-law.





	I Still Believe In Destiny

"Takano," A angelic voice whispers in his ear, their hot breath tickling the raven haired man's neck. The sleep induced man hummed in response, not completely awake quite yet. There was a huff and shuffling on the queen sized mattress before there were gentle hands on his shoulder, lightly shaking his shoulders. 

"Takano, come on...get up. I can't make breakfast like this." 

"..." Takano was far too gone, smiling in his sleep and never wanting the angel to go. The angel was so soft and precious. He must be having a good dream, he earned after working 72 hours straight, only allowing him a few hours of sleep and time for food breaks.  
"Fine, you asked for it." The angel smirked before a wetness covered Takano's neck, making him grunt lightly. The angel perfect lips wrapped around the skin a little bit above where his collar would cover and began to start it's work, licking and sucking like a god. They should overthrow him. 

"Mmgn..." Takano groaned, the hotness against his neck seeping in and taking over his senses. He was slowly drawn out of sleep, pulling open his cognac colored eyes slowly. Despite his body's wants, he slowly trailed his hand up the angel's back up to their neck and finally tugging on their soft lovely hair, pulling them backward to look at them. 

"Finally you're awake." His amazing wonderful husband, Ritsu, grinned at him. He reached up, wiping away some of the saliva that dribbled down from his little making out session with Takano's neck. Takano hummed sleepily, running his fingers through the soft amber strands of his husband's hair. "Now, would you please release me? I have to cook breakfast and get our daughter ready for her playdate." 

Takano hummed, smiling softly. He glanced down and saw his legs tangled in with Ritsu's, his honey glazed skin pressed against Takano's own paler porcelain-like skin. He reluctantly release his husband of their cuddle position so he could go fix breakfast. He did enjoy Ritsu's food after all even if Ritsu did suck long ago when they first met but now, he was practically a chef. 

"Thanks." Ritsu pecked Takano's forehead, slipping off the bed and over to the wooden drawer they shared in their bedroom. They didn't have much of a different style, just button-ups and simple T-shirts for the top and slacks and jeans for the bottom so they often shoped together. The most different they get is that Ritsu has a love for sweaters and hoodies. Ritsu asked while pulling on a white buttom-up, "Do you have work today?" 

"Are you kidding me? No way in hell am I going to work now." Takano scoffed at the very notion. The only way he would come in was if that jerk of a CEO Isaka called for him. 

"Oh?" Ritsu smiled down at the ground, his cheeks tinting pink a little. Even from the few feet distance, Takano could tell that hopeful expression from anywhere. He remembers seeing it when Takano when he first approached him and of course, he remembers it the most clearly when Takano got down on one knee infront of Ritsu on his birthday. He always smiles back at that precious and sweet memory, it was even better remembering how Ritsu flung himself into Takano's arm and chanting, 'yes' and 'I love you' over and over loudly as he choked on tears of happiness. 

"Why? Do you have something in mind?" Takano propped his head up on the palm of his hand, enjoying the view of Ritsu's back as he pull on some jeans. 

"Well, the premiere of Eli's movie is today..." Ritsu said shyly, despite being married to Takano for five years now. He never failed to get blushy or shy with Takano even with the little things. "I didn't think you'd be able to make it but if you're not tired, do you wanna go?" 

"I work for Isaka, I'm literally tired no matter what happens on a weekday." It was true, you got to sleep in on the weekends in return. 

"Right, I'm sorry!" Ritsu began to blubber, his hopeful expression dropping immediately. "It was stupid, sorry, I should've know better-" 

"But like I would miss it for the world. It is my project after all and it's an honor to have you by my side as I was it unfold." Takano smiled, hoping to reassure Ritsu. It must've worked because Ritsu blushed, staring at Takano for a few seconds without saying anything. Almost as if he was speechless. He began to smile right away though, grinning as he bit his bottom lip - a bad habit of his - and looked at Takano with such joy that it made his heart a puddle. "You know, you really shouldn't be so insecure about this kind of stuff. We're married after all." 

"I-I'm not insecure!" Ritsu tried to play off, continuing to flush red. "I'm serious," Takano sighed, sitting up. "I love you, Ritsu. I want to spend my entire life with you, don't forget that." 

"R-right." Ritsu said, obviously embarrassed. "Now go fix us breakfast, Hot Buns." Takano smirked. 

"Hot buns?!" Ritsu immediately bustsd in laughter, shaking his head at the ridiculousness. 

"What? You have a nice butt." Takano said, shamelessly looking down at it. 

"Oh my god, I cannot believe you." Ritsu was giggling as he walked out of the bedroom, continuing to shake his head. Takano smiled, hearing the door click and the faint footsteps of Ritsu making it to their daughter's bedroom to wake her. He didn't know how he got so lucky with Ritsu, honest to god. 

They met six years ago through one of Takano's mangakas named Elisha Onodera who ended up becoming one of the most popular and best-selling ones they got and happened to be Ritsu's older sister who he lived with at the time. He smiled back on the memory. That was a good day. He managed to get Ritsu's number out of the shy man. 

* * * 

"Onodera-sensei, I'm here." Takano sighed with his finger pressed against the buzzer button.  

"Um," A small meak voice hesitated through the speaker. "Are you uh, her editor? I'm sorry she didn't tell me your name!"

'Boyfriend? Husband?' Takano questioned, not sure who this man on the other side was. She hadn't mentioned one so he natueally assumed after all, this job sucks the romance out of you thanks to the little free time you do have. 

"Yes, I am her editor. My name is Takano Masamune, I'm the Editor-In-Chief of the Shoujo section of Marakawa Publishing." 

"Ah, I see! I think I saw your card with her last week, oh, sorry! I-I'll let you in now!" The unnamed boy on the other end said, clicking off the speaker and he heard approaching quick footsteps before the door was thrown open to reveal a smaller male than himself in a green Tokyo University hoodie and baggy dark jeans with disheveled brown locks and curious green eyes. "Jeez, sorry! That was so so stupid of me, uh, here; she's with all her assistants and stuff in the back." 

"Thank you, mind walking me?" He asked, wanting to know who this man was to his author. 

"O-oh, uh, sure!" He flushed a light dust of fairy dust pink and bowed his head, turning away Takano and leading the way. 

"What's your name?" Takano asked. Usually, he wouldn't be interested in learning about this boy but given it was still early in cycle and the boy was cute, sue him, he went with it. 

"O-oh, Ritsu Onodera. I'm Eli's younger brother, sorry if I confused you." Ritsu pulled the hoodies sleeves over his fingers making adorable sweater paws and making him look detectable. Takano had to resist the urge to ask him out. Their company had a strict rule on keeping personal and work life seperate. 

"Do you live with your sister?" He asked, wondering how old the brunette is. 

"Yeah, I just got out of college and I have no idea what to do with my life even though I have a degree." Ritsu admitted, his expression faulting into a depressing one as he was in a staring match with the floor it seemed. "A-ah, sorry that got way too personal!" 

"No, it's okay." Takano reassured the young boy, feeling an overwhelming need to protect the young stranger.  
"How old are you?" 

"Twenty-two." Ritsu said with a huff, as if he had wanted to say it with a groan. 

"You're young." Takano smiled, something rare of him to do. 

"Don't remind me. My sister won't stop going on about how I should be celebrating my youth and drinking out and picking up dates at bars." Ritsu rolled his eyes, keeping his gaze firmly on the floor. 

"Why don't you?" Most did, even Takano. He had just managed to never find the one. 

"I have a bad relationship with the idea of drinking." Ritsu admitted, frowning. They down stopped their tracks, standing infront of the door to the backroom. "Here we are." 

"Oh, thank you for accompanying me." Takano said despite it just being a short walk, not even that long in the least bit. He felt sadden that he couldn't get to know Ritsu better like he wished deep in soul. 

"It's no big deal." Ritsu shrugged, turning around to walk away and that would be it. He met his author's cute younger brother and that's that. End of story. Screw the rule. 

"Is there by any chance...I could get your number?" Takano asked, glancing over his shoulder to watch Ritsu stutter in his walk and freeze up, slowing turning around with a expression that screamed, 'Are you serious?' 

"I-um, what?" Ritsu stuttered with eyes wide and cheeks hot. 

"Could I get your number?" Takano turned completely around, trying to be hopeful. "...you're cute and I think I'd like to hear about what an annoying sister Elisa is over a sandwich and coffee at that new diner on 1st street?" 

"You're asking me out?" Ritsu said flabbergasted, as if that's the most ridiculous and crazy thing he's ever heard. 

"Well, yes. Why wouldn't I?" Takano said, confused. 

"Why would you? I'm-" 

"I'd like to get to know you rather than judge you based on five minutes of interaction." Takano smiled, hoping Ritsu saw that he had true innocent intentions. 

"I- hell, er," Ritsu continued to blush, staring at Takano before he managed to get an answer. "I'm broke so you'll have to pay for both our meals." 

"Gladly," Takano chuckled.

* * * 

'Still shy as ever,' Takano chuckled, smiling to himself before yanking over his drawer to get ready. He threw on a black turtleneck and matching slacks, he could probably wear this to premiere later but he would have to glammer it up a little with other clothing. 

"Daddy, are you coming?" Kara, their lovely daughter, popped her head out of from where she cracked open the door. She was dressed in her favorite Sailor Moon T-shirt and blue shorts, adorable as always. 

"Yes, yes. Go to Papa, he should have breakfast ready." Takano chuckled, grabbing a brush to straighten his hair a little before grabbing his glasses from the nightstand. 

"Okay!!" She said chipperly, running towards the kitchen. Takano followed right behind her and saw Kara already sat in her sat, waiting for her food while she watched her favorite show - Sailor Moon, of course - on the IPad. She was really spoiled with that thing. He looked over and saw his lovely husband cooking behind the stove. He smiled, sneaking over to him and wrapping his arms around his slim waist. 

"Hi honey," Takano peppered kisses on the back of Ritsu's neck. 

"Hello there," Ritsu giggled, smiling as he stared down at the egg cooking on the black pan. 

"How is my lovely husband?" He asked, kissing up from behind Ritsu's neck and up to his jawline and ear. He happily ran his fingers up and down his husband's sides, relishing in the softness of his partner. 

"Just fine, though you are distracting me." Ritsu said, rolling his eyes. 

"Is that so?" Takano hummed, peppering Ritsu's cheek in kisses. "Too bad, you're too kissable." 

"It's a curse." Ritsu chuckled, slipping the spatula underneath the pancake and flipping it on the other side. 

"Hmm, it is. I can never get enough of you." Takano smirked into Ritsu's skin, digging his teeth into the honey glazed skin and running his fingers across his husband's plump behind. "What shall I ever do? I just always want to ravish you." 

"Takano!" Ritsu whined, getting flustered at his husband's administrations. 

"Oh, what? Are you getting a little excited?" Takano teased, licking over the lovebite he made. 

"Oh my god, I will throw bacon grease at you if you don't stop now." Ritsu huffed, making Takano groan. 

"Fineeee." He sighed, resigning himself to set his chin on Ritsu's shoulder. 

"Good boy," Ritsu chuckled, sliding the pancake on the plate on the counter next to the stove. 

* * * 

"Ugh, you take my only day off every single time Ritsu!" Elisha whined, plopping down on their couch. It was almost time for the premiere and she was dressed in casual wear - a hoodie and shorts - it's just like her to be this stubborn. She was similar in looks to Ritsu with disheveled brown locks and tired olive green eyes but their personalities were completely different. Takano guessed that's why they were so close. 

Ritsu is timid, awkward, and nuturing in every sense of the words while Elisha is brash, stubborn, and a bit rude. Unlike Ritsu, she doesn't care about the consequences when it comes to most situations unless it involves her little brother. She's very protective of him given their bad history with their parents. She nearly kicked Takano to pieces when they came out as a couple together at the company's annual Christmas party five years back. 

"Oh hush, I know you love Kara!" Ritsu punched his sister's shoulder. Ritsu had dressed up a bit with an added addition being a black tie and vest. "Plus you were just going to eat and watch anime all day." 

"That's heaven, don't you know?" Elisha joked, smirking at her brother. The two were remarkably close despite the fact that they used to have to compete with each other when they were much younger. 

"Oh, yes totally. Not getting a girlfriend and spending all your free time watchig anime is heaven." Ritsu rolled his eyes. 

"Excuse you, you met your husband because I'm am an anime dweeb!" Eli cradled her chest dramatically where her heart is, acting wounded. 

"She's got you there." Takano smirked with a now leather jacket added on to his outfit for the premiere. 

"Touche." Ritsu agreed, shaking his head with a grin on his lips. 

"You'll still get to watch anime, after all we all going to premiere since it is an anime film based on your manga." Takano said, grinning as Eli stuck her tongue out in retaliation. 

"Whatever, you're just lucky I love my niece." She said, walking over to Ritsu and taking Kara from him. 

"We'll be forever grateful." Ritsu laughed, grinning as usual. 

"Now let's go see some weeb stuff!" Eli grinned, her olive eyes twinkling. 

"Yeah!" Kara said, equally excited. She was simply dressed a white dress with a Sailor Moon pin on it because she was that stubborn. Takano smiled, enjoying the happiness and joy that surrounded his family. He reached over, intertwining their fingers together. He adored the feeling of Ritsu's warm skin against his colder one. 

"Then let's not be late. God knows the paparazzi would never let that go." Takano has a good life. He has a wonderful husband, a darling of a daughter, and a supportive sibling-in-law as his family. It's more than he could ever asked for and he'll cherish every single one of them, especially his husband. 

* * *

"Oh my god, that was amazing!" Ritsu said as they stepped onto the lift. 

"You already knew the story." Takano rolled his eyes affectionately at Ritsu. Honestly, he loved it when Ritsu was like this after he saw just something. He was always so passionate and completely still wrapped within the story he just experienced. 

"I know, but when it's animated, it gives off an even better vibe? It knew how to use music to it's advantage and coloring was amazing; I loved the theme they went with! That vibrant yet laid-back one definitely speaks well to my sister's name!" Ritsu said as the elevator went up, moving his hands around erratically with a huge grin on his face. Takano wanted to kiss his stupidly adorable face off.   

"God, it was just amazing!" Ritsu finished as the elevator doors opened and they stepped onto the floor. He looked back up with a smirk on his face, grabbing onto Takano's hand. 

"You did a really good job too, you always do. Eli's story is so good because you're such a great editor. Don't forget that, Masamune." Takano swears whenever Ritsu calls him by his first name - which is on rare occassions - he falls more in love with his husband. He smiles back, gripping Ritsu's hand as a silent 'thank you'. He pushed the key in the doorknob, turning it and opening the door to their place. 

"What do you want to do now?" 

"Well, I have to say you look dashing in that jacket of yours." Ritsu grinned, tugging at the hem of Takano's leather jacket. "And I may or may not be dying to have you in my bed, preferably right now." 

"Oh really?" Takano grinned, making Ritsu snort and roll his eyes. The shorter man pressed against Takano, leaning up and pressing his mouth hotly against his husband's lips. Kissing Ritsu was always amazing, so filled with passion and love for one other. Ritsu's hands found Takano's pulling them over his body and placing Takano's hands on his lower back just above his behind. 

"Why don't you remind me why I married you?" Ritsu kissed down Takano's jawline, gaining a groan from the older man. 

"Gladly." He would never deny a request from Ritsu. He grabbed Ritsu's thighs and hoisted them up, making the brunette hurry and latch his arms around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> The end is kinda lack-lustered. Sorry about that.


End file.
